User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/Some bad news at the end of this blog.
I shall be leaving the wiki terporarily like Riot cuz I dun want spoilers. Oh, shoot. I was gonna put this at the end. Anyways, the last thing I shall do before leaving is give a list of teh people in mah PokeSims thingy mahbob. Playa (STILL unnamed) Uh... mostly like Ash. Cept' he likes to compete in contests and breeding contests (which I made up. Pokemon On hand *Bulbasaur (starter) At the Isle of Magic *Butterfree (previously released; evolved from Caterpie) *Linoone (evolved from Zigzagoon) *Staraptor (evolved from Starly) *Togekiss (hatched from egg) *Dragonite (evolved from Dratini; was a newborn when caught) *Metagross (staus pending) *Tyranitar (staus pending) *Garchomp (staus pending) *Ononokus (staus pending) *Pika (Pikachu, obtained from the champion preceding the current one) *Eevee (obtained from Marlon) *Tsutarja (escaped from The Capital) *Treecko (escaped from The Capital) *Turtwig (escaped from The Capital) *Chikorita (escaped from The Capital) *Pichu (shiny; notch-eared; hatched from Pika and Lyndsay's Pikachu's egg) *Garydos (shiny) Lyndsay She be Lyndsay and she travel with Playa and Buddy Pokemon On hand *Lapras (hatched from egg) *Pikachu (abnormally knows Surf and Fly) At the Isle of Magic *Chatot (caught because it knew De-fog and Cut) *Nosepas (caught because of its HM moves) *Slowking (caught because of its HM moves) *Charizard (starter; evolved from Charmander) *Chansey (caught to serves as Nurse) *Milotic (evolved from Feebas) *Dodrio (traded from Buddy for Mawile) *Mamoswine (caught for acute smell) *Azumarill (caught for acute hearing) *Butterfree (shiny; mate of Playa's Butterfree; caught for acute sight) Traded *Faretch'd (for Buddy's Mawile) *Mawile (traded back to Buddy for Dodrio) Buddy He be Buddy and he travel with Playa and Lyndsay Pokemon On hand *Pablo (Pidgeotto; obtained as a Pidgey) *Lyndsay (Rattata; obtained as a child) *Evelyn (Rattat; obtained as a child) At the Isle of Magic *Wartortle (starter; evolved from Squirtle) *Spinda (caught because of its art skills) *Delibird (caught to be his new delivery bird when Pablo was promoted) *Garydos (evolved from Magikarp) *Caterpie (offspring of Playa and Lyndsay's Butterfree) *Wobbuffet (evolved from Wynaut) *Mawile (previosly traded to Lyndsay) *Faretch'd (traded from Lyndsay for Dodrio) *Shuckle (caught in a bug-catching contest) Traded *Mawile (for Lyndsay's Faretch'd) *Dodrio (for his old Mawile) Gym Leaders Marlon Specialses in Psycic Pokemon *Hocus (Alakazam) *Pocus (Alakazam) Outside of Gym *Buneary (suffed) *Aipom (stuffed) *Teddiursa (stuffed) Candy Specialses in Normal Pokemon *Dance (Whismer) *Sound (Loudred) *Amp (Exploud) Hopper Specialses in Water Pokemon *Gamageroge *Politoad *Poliwrath *Toxicroak Outside of Gym *Poliwag *Poliwhirl *Croagunk *Otomaru *Gamagaru Aran Specialses in Fighting Pokemon *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Hitmontop *Medichan Renee Specialses in Ground Pokemon *Ms. Prissykins (Purugly) *Tauros (actually Ditto transformed into Porygon that looks like Tauros) *Teddiursa *Ursarang *Percy (Mamoswine) Outside of Gym *Krabby *Wishcash Dr. F Specialses in Electric Pokemon *Rotom (Normal) *Rotom (Mow) *Rotom (Heat) *Rotom (Frost) *Rotom (Wash) *Rotom (Fan) Vincent Specialises in Rock Pokemon *Kabutops *Omastar *Armaldo *Cradily *Abagoora *Aakeosu Outside of Gym *Dugtrio *Marowack *Aerodactyl Morcubus Specialises in Dark (YES!!!) Pokemon *Persian (I am also considering using Leopardas, though) *Darkrai Outside of Gym *Sableye *Spiritomb *Honchkrow *Weavile *Kirikizan *Zuruzukin Elite Four Rosalyn Specialtie: Psycic Pokemon *Gardevoir ♀ *Metang *Jynx ♀ *Wobbuffet ♀ *Vespiquen ♀ Ace Specialtie: Flying Pokemon *Yanmega *Ninjask *Mantine *Skiploom *Zebraika Mc Emi Specialtie: Fire Pokemon *Infernape *Mankey *Hihidaruma *Baokki *Aipom Walker Specialtie: Dark Pokemon *Growlithe *Houndoom *Mightyena *Absol *Umbreon Champion Pokemon *Ho-oh *Lugia *Groudon *Kyogre *Palkia *Dialga Important Characters Butter Pokemon On hand *Arceus (Rapidash; shiny; recieved as Ponyta; starter) *Ponyta (starter) *Ponyta (starter) *Ponyta (starter) *Ponyta (starter) *Ponyta (starter) At the Isle of Magic *Glacion *Leafeon *Vaporeon *Flareon *Jolteon *Espion *Umbreon *Ditto *Cleffable (evolved from Cleffairy) *Wigglytuff (evolved from Jigglypuff) Star Pokemon *Staryu *Ariados *Ninjask (evolved from same Nincada) *Sheninja (evolved from same Nincada) Nova Pokemon On hand *Solrock *Lunatone *Magnezone (previously Alexa's) Given away *Cleffa (to Billy) Billy Pokemon *Cleffa (previously Nova's) *Cresselia (unofficial) Morcugirls Esma's Pokemon *Metagross (evolved from Metang) *Mismagius *Nidoqueen Brandi's Pokemon *Crobat (evolved from Crobat) *Hochkrow *Nidoking Yuki's Pokemon *Fruity (that new furry bat who's name I've forgotten) *Munchlax *Gulpin THIS BLOG IS INCOMPLETE Category:Blog posts